


Birthday Cake and Blowjobs

by Kajmere



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Steve Rogers birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:39:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kajmere/pseuds/Kajmere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“Did you just salute my dick?”</i>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Birthday cake and blow jobs, what could possibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Cake and Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Steve Rogers.
> 
> Big Thank you [vix_spes](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vix_spes/pseuds/vix_spes) for the quick last minute beta.

“Rise and shine, sweetheart.” Bucky says as he opens the curtains flooding the bedroom with bright sunlight.

“Ugh no.” Steve grumbles and retreats under the covers to hide. 

“But I'm wearing my birthday suit, Stevie.”

“It's not your birthday, It's mine.” Steve mumbles from his blanket cocoon, then peeks his head out to look at Bucky. 

“You are wearing an apron.” 

“Thank you, Captain Obvious.” 

“I'm pretty sure the phrase birthday suit requires you to be nude, correct me if I'm wrong.”

Bucky turns around and shakes his very naked ass at Steve.

Steve barks out a laugh and reaches out an arm wrapping it around Bucky's midsection, pulling him down on to the bed and kissing his shoulder. 

“Are you cooking naked?” Steve says into Bucky's ear. 

“Mmm, baking actually. And I have all my important parts covered.” 

Bucky rolls over and props his head up on his hand smiling at Steve. 

“Hi” he says.

“Hi.”

“Happy Birthday.” Bucky leans in and kisses Steve, nipping at his lower lip and Steve opens his mouth a little wider. Their tongues meet for a moment and Steve lets out a soft groan and pulls back.

“You taste like chocolate.” He says. 

“I may have licked the batter bowl clean.” 

A little more awake now, and his eyes adjusting to the brightness of the day, Steve notices a smudge of chocolate on Bucky's cheek. 

“You got a little something…” Steve swipes his finger over the chocolate on Bucky's cheek, holding his index finger in front of them both. Bucky opens his mouth and Steve places his finger on Bucky's tongue. Bucky sucks and swirls his tongue around Steve’s finger never breaking eye contact. Steve pulls his finger out after a moment with a soft _plop._

“Comm’ere.” Steve says, throwing the blanket to the side and pulling Bucky on top of him, wrapping his arms tightly around Bucky. Bucky nuzzles into the crook of Steve’s neck and peppers him with soft kisses. 

“How does it feel to be ninety-eight?” Bucky asks.

“I don’t feel a day over thirty.” Steve replies. 

“Mmm, I’d go with closer to forty.” Bucky says and playfully bites Steve’s earlobe.

Steve huffs out a laugh and pinches Bucky’s ass. “Jerk.”

“You love me.”

“I honestly don’t know why.” 

“Because I wake up early on a _holiday_ to bake you a fucking cake, _naked..._ ”

“You aren’t naked.” Steve says as he tugs on the laces that are securing the apron to Bucky’s back, letting them fall to his sides and lightly runs his fingers over the expanse of Bucky’s back.

“...And I snuggle with you, and kiss you, even with your horrid morning breath…”

“Hey!” Steve protests without any real heat to his words. “It’s not that bad.”

“... _and_ I do things like this to you.” Bucky continues to speak into Steve’s neck, as he reaching his hand down between them lightly squeezing Steve’s hardening dick through his boxers.

“I'm not responsible for the way my dick responds to you. It has a mind of its own.” 

“Mhmm, and every chance it gets it screams _Buuuucky, put your hands and your mouth on meeeee pleaaaaaase_ ” Bucky says in a mocking voice.

“My dick does _not_ sound like that.” 

“ _Touch me Buuuuucky, love me Buuuuucky, kiss me Buuuuucky._ ” Bucky continues as he props himself up on his elbow to smirk at Steve, simultaneously stroking Steve's dick up and down.

“I hate you.” 

“You might, but your dick doesn't.” Bucky sits up on his knees, straddling Steve's hips and pulls the apron collar over his head, now fully naked.

“Haaaappy Birthday Mr. America.” Bucky sing songs and Steve snorts. 

“You are such a dork.”

Bucky ignores that as he wiggles his way down Steve's legs, looping a finger into the waistband of Steve's boxers and pulling them down. Steve's dick springs for a moment then settles against his stomach. Bucky grabs the base and stands Steve's dick straight up and salutes it.

“Did you just salute my dick?”

“To freedom.” Bucky twists his wrist in an upwards motion, then back down smirking at Steve.

Steve exhales sharply. 

“To JUSTICE.” Bucky's voice raises as he leans down and flicks his tongue over the the head of Steve's dick then back up, still stroking with his hand.

“To America, The Beautiful.” And he goes back down and wraps his lips around Steve's cock and sucks, sucks hard for a moment, his tongue trace around the rim of the head. Then he goes to town. It's fast, and sloppy and Steve's hands find their way into Bucky's hair and he tugs just a little. It's fucking perfect. 

\---------------

Bucky lives for the way Steve falls apart under his touch, when all that sass is sucked right out of him (literally) and all Bucky hears from above is little gasps and moans and _“Oh god Buck what you do to me.”_ And _“please don't stop.”_ And _“Oh fuck, I love you, what did I ever do to deserve you.”_ All those words spilling out of Steve's mouth are enough to set Bucky off completely untouched, because to him, he is the lucky one. He is the one that doesn't deserve Steve, and yet here he is. Here _they_ are together, after all these years. 

Steve is ever so slightly canting his hips, fucking into Bucky's mouth now, and Bucky takes in everything he can, loving every fucking minute of it. Breathing through his nose as Steve's cock brushes the back of his throat. He knows Steve is close. Fuck, he is close himself, so he does the thing he knows will make Steve black out. Bucky uses his prosthetic arm as an anchor across Steve's hips rendering him motionless, he relaxes his throat, swirls his tongue and takes Steve all the way to his climax. 

Steve's hands tighten in Bucky’s hair and Bucky wraps his free hand around his own dick stroking it hard and fast as he hums with satisfaction around Steve's dick. That vibration alone is all Steve needs and he comes hard down Bucky's throat. Bucky pulls up a little and sucks Steve through his orgasm as he spills over his own onto his hand and between Steve's legs. It's only when Steve lets his grip on Bucky's hair relax that Bucky pulls off completely. He looks up at Steve who has his eyes closed, looking completely fucking blissed out and Bucky wishes he had a camera to capture this moment. 

When Steve finally comes down he opens his eyes and smiles that wicked smile that sets Bucky’s insides on fire before sitting up and hooking his arms under Bucky's to drag him back up for a kiss.

It's a deep kiss, thick with love and want and thank you’s. 

They finally break apart and Steve smirks. Great, Mister Sassy is back.

“As much as I fucking love the taste of me in your mouth, I kinda prefer the chocolate.” Steve says.

“Asshole.” 

They lay tangled together for a while, Bucky tracing patterns on Steve's chest, Steve brushing his fingers through Steve's hair. 

It's fucking perfect.

Until…

“Do you smell something burning?” Steve sits up and sniffs.

“Fuck!” And Bucky is scrambling off the bed and running out into the kitchen, Steve right on his heels just as the smoke detector starts going off loud and obnoxiously. The kitchen is thick with smoke. Bucky grabs the oven mitts and pulls the oven door open only to be met with another cloud of smoke to the face.

He drops the cake pan on to the stop of the stove. 

“Fuck fuck fuck!!!” Bucky curses as Steve opens the kitchen window and gets a towel to fan the smoke detector into silence.

Bucky feels like he is about to cry. 

“Fucking birthday blowjob ruined my birthday cake surprise.” Bucky mumbles more to himself than to Steve and Steve laughs and wraps his arms around Bucky from behind.

“I'll take birthday blow jobs over birthday cake any day of the year.” And he kisses each of Bucky's shoulders. 

Bucky lolls his head into Steve's in surrender and smiles.

“Well at least there is still icing” and he dips his finger into the bowl on the counter and holds its up to Steve's mouth and Steve sucks it off his finger.

“Happy birthday babe.”


End file.
